


Falling Hard

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, implied: jake/lily, implied: jake/miley, implied: oliver/lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just another boy who’s falling hard. And he doesn’t know when he will hit the ground yet. implied: JakeMiley, LilyJake, OliverLily, but mostly OliverMiley. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Own Hannah Montana, Disney Channel does!

**Falling Hard**

* * *

Oliver thinks he likes Miley. Funny, how a year ago, he said he didn't like her, right after she told him her secret of being Hannah Montana.

 

Yeah, it's weird how he's in love with his best friend. At first he thought he was in love with Lily, but that was before he met Miley in school. When he met her, he thought she was beautiful.

Sadly, they became friends, no, scratch that, best friends. And anyway, he loves Lily like a sister, though; he will never admit that aloud to anyone.

He knows that both Lily and Miley are in love with Jake Ryan. It's understandable. Really it is, he's the hot actor, and every girl wants him.

Of course, Oliver knows that Jake is a jerk, especially since he's tearing apart Lily's and Miley's friendship. They both want to go to the dance with him, and Oliver knows that Jake really likes Miley.

Funny how the most popular boy in school really likes his best friend, and how both Lily and Miley forgot about going to the dance with him. Instead, Oliver, will be the DJ, since he has to admit it, he couldn't pick up any girl to go to the dance with him.

It was fine. Really he will enjoy being the DJ, that means he can secretly watch Miley dancing with Jake Ryan or any other guy she dances with.

Oliver thinks he's in love with Miley, and he's falling hard. He doesn't know what to do. Instead he will let Miley go out with any boy she wants to go out with, because he wants her happy, and well he's a chicken. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

Now, Oliver can understand why love hurts so much. And he's just falling even more in love with Miley today.

_He's just another boy who's falling hard. And he doesn't know when he will hit the ground yet._


End file.
